


Halloween Smut

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Really just porn about the Dracula and Van Helsing costumes, and then slutty vampire kitten and his undead handler. This takes place in my LTR Verse.





	Halloween Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [LtR Halloween Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589888) by [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep). 



Getting Jack drunk was necessary. He wouldn’t have agreed to try the position out again after he had almost thrown his back out in the last attempt. Genji led him to their bedroom, barely wobbling on the six inches of velvet that made up the heel of his shoes for the night. His sexy vampire kitten costume had gathered just the right amount of attention from everyone at Ana’s diner party.

He tugged Jack to the bed by his leather sleeve, like he had been doing all night. Genji let himself fall back on the bed, legs spreading to give Jack room to stand between. Jack stared down at him, taking in the pretty picture that he made. With his hands behind him to support himself as he leaned back, the black velvet of his crop top rode up to expose his pierced, rosy nipples. Jack reached out a gloved hand to pluck at one, drawing a moan from his kitten. Genji’s eyes closed, showing off the full extent of his winged eyeliner and intense smoky eye he had applied. Paired with black ears clipped to his head, the peak of a thin furry tail from behind him, and the literal claws that his nails were filed into, he made the perfect picture of a sexy kitten.

Jack leaned in and kissed him, tongue slipping past his lips easily. The tip of his tongue brushed against the point of one of Genji’s fangs, reminding him that Genji was wearing them. Jack leaned back. “Take those off, kit. Don’t want them falling off and you choking. I have something else you can choke on.”

Genji hadn’t insisted on the custom fit fangs made of dental ceramic like Gabe wore, so he could agree to that. He pushed them off with his tongue, setting them on the bedside table with a grin. “Fine, fine. I do wanna choke on your cock.” Genji grinned, pulled Jack down for another deep kiss.

Jack slid his hands under Genji’s ass, yanking the tight shorts off his hips with one tug. The paw print tights came next, getting stuck at his high heels. Jack slid his hand down Genji’s smooth legs, down to the heels. He lifted one leg to rest on his shoulder, needing both hands to unclasp the strap on Genji’s shoes. He unclasped one, then the other, yanking the thin tights off him fully now.

Genji wasn’t wearing anything underneath the shorts or tights, his half-hard cock resting against his soft thigh as he looked up at Jack. He already looked debauched and Jack hadn’t done anything. Jack pushed him flat on the bed, leaning down to capture a nipple between his teeth. Genji threw his head back and cried out, bringing one hand up to cup the back of his head.

Jack kissed down his chest and stomach to his rapidly thickening cock, giving the tip a teasing lick. Genji bucked his hips with a whine. Jack slipped his hand between Genji’s cheeks, pressing against the jeweled plug already nestled there. Genji had insisted on it, telling Jack that it didn’t feel right to have a tail without a plug in, even if the two weren’t connected. Jack gripped the base of it and slowly pulled it out, pressing it right back in, to Genji’s dismay.

“Daddy, please. Please don’t tease. Please,” he whined, arching his back and spreading his legs further. Jack pulled it out again, setting it on the bedside table. He yanked the drawer open and pulled out a tube of lube, flicking the cap open with the tip of his thumb. He dripped a good amount down Genji’s perineum, sliding his fingers through the slick before sinking two into his slightly gaping hole. Genji shuddered as Jack twisted and curled his fingers within him.

“W-wait, Daddy. Sw-switch spots with me!” He shivered again as Jack grazed his prostate before pulling his fingers out.

“Why?” Jack chuckled, watching Genji sit up.

“Because I wanna try that one position again. You got so deep last time, remember?” Jack looked at him for a moment. The memory of the back pain had faded, so Jack agreed.

He laid down on his back on the bed, sliding down until just his back rested on the edge. Stay like this made his abs tighten, hands coming to hold Genji’s hips as he straddled his hips. Jack was probably going to regret this.

—————-

Jesse had been a little upset about not being able to partake in the drinking fun with everyone, but he understood now.

“You wanna… fully bite? Just making sure I’m on your page.” Jesse sat on their bed, toeing his heeled boots off his feet. He tugged his shirt off over his head next. Gabe sat behind him, leaning against the headboard with his hands clasped and resting on his stomach. He still had on everything but his shoes from the night. 

“Yes. You seemed to enjoy everything else we’ve done with the fangs so far. I drew a little blood on your shoulder before we had to leave. Do you want to try it?” Jesse bit his lip but nodded. Gabe beckoned for him to come closer. He obeyed, crawling up the bed to straddle Gabe’s hips.

Gabe grinned, the tips of the fangs glistening in the light of their bedroom. “A few things to discuss before we partake in this particular kink.” Jesse groaned good-naturedly, rolling his eyes. Gabe leaned in pressed a kiss to his chest, biting softly there.

“Always,” he teased, resting his hands against Gabe’s chest. He truly appreciated that Gabe was such a stickler on safe kinking.

“Do you want me to come at you nicely, or rather as my trapped prey?” Jesse considered it for a moment before speaking. Gabe trailed up his chest slightly, pressing another biting kiss to the new skin.

“Trapped prey. Pull my hair. Use your nails. Be rough. I can take it.” Gabe reached up to caress his face with a real smile.

“Got it. And what are your safe words?” Gabe bit at his collarbone next, biting a little harder than the other two places.

“Red, yellow, green. I’m green. I’ll let you know if that changes at all. Promise.”

Gabe chuckled, petting his hair gently. “Good boy. You want Papí to fuck you too?” Jesse nodded.

Gabe’s expression shifted immediately. The hand in his hair tightened, Gabe’s other hand coming up to grasp his throat. Gabe yanked him nose-to-nose by his hair, growling. “And you were all too easy to catch.”

Jesse bit back a moan, pushing against Gabe’s chest. “You cheated.”

Gabe chuckled lowly, cruelly. “There’s nothing to be fair about when it comes to a meal, sweetheart.” His hair was released as he was thrown to the side, Gabe following and looming over him. He untied the sash around his waist, quickly tying Jesse’s hands behind his back with it.

Gabe reached over to the bedside table and yanked the drawer open, pulling out a tube of lube before dropping it on the bed beside them. He kept Jesse bent over with one firm hand pressed between his shoulder blades, yanking his pants down roughly. Jesse’s boxers followed easily, Jesse not even pretending to struggle at the moment. Gabe grabbed the lube and popped the cap, squeezing some down Jesse’s crack before cruelly pressing two fingers in at once. Jesse’s back arched, hips bucking as he choked out a moan. Gabe pushed him down again, keeping his face in the pillows as he roughly worked him open just enough to take his cock.

Gabe wasted no time in slicking himself up and pressing the tip of his flushed cock against Jesse’s hole, entering him in one smooth thrust. Jesse cried out, arching his back again. Gabe let him do it this time, tangling the previously restricting hand into his hair. He wrenched him up until his back was pressed against his chest. Gabe yanked his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Gabe pressed a hot, open mouth kiss to the juncture of his neck, scraping the fangs along the tendon there as he shallowly thrust into Jesse’s tight heat. Jesse moaned and shuddered, craning his neck further to give Gabe more room to work with. He couldn’t even pretend to be a captured victim anymore. Fuck it, he wanted this. His cock was leaking against his stomach, aching and ready to explode already. He wished he could reach down and stroke himself to an orgasm.

The tips of the fangs pressed harder against the thin skin of his neck, Gabe giving him a chance to safe word out before he fully applied pressure. Jesse just moaned again. Gabe took it as a sign and bit down. Gabe’s thrusts paused as he did so, making sure to not jostle his prey and tear the skin further than just the small punctures.

The skin breaking sent Jesse over the edge, much to his own surprise. Gabe pulled back and thrust hard a few times, seating himself deep within Jesse as he shuddered through his own orgasm. Blood welled at the two small puncture sites before dripping down his collarbone to his chest. Gabe licked the wounds lightly, making Jesse shudder again with a small whimper.

Gabe carefully pulled out, tugging at the sash until it untied. Jesse collapsed against the bed, shivering in the aftershocks of his surprise orgasm still. He rolled Jesse onto his back and grabbed a few tissues from the box on the bedside table, carefully pressing them against the punctures with gentle pressure. Jesse opened his eyes, blearily blinking up at his vampire.

“Wanna.. do that again.”


End file.
